The present invention relates to a device that detects a position and a speed of an object by using an encoder, and performs a drive control of the object based on detected results. The present invention also relates to a method of performing the above-explained drive control.
Conventionally, there is a known device which detects a position and a speed of an object based on output signals from an encoder, and controls the position or the speed of the object based on detected results.
For example, in an inkjet printer apparatus, each time an image corresponding to a predetermined number of lines is formed onto a sheet by conveying an inkjet head in a main scanning direction, the sheet is conveyed in a sub-scanning direction for a predetermined amount so that a series of images is formed onto the sheet. In this case, in order to accurately convey the sheet for the predetermined amount, following controls are performed: at an initial stage of conveyance of the sheet, a speed control of the sheet is performed based on a speed of the sheet obtained by using an encoder; and at a later stage of the conveyance of the sheet, a position control of the sheet is performed based on a conveyance amount of the sheet obtained by using the encoder.